At the present time, the general method of awakening of a person at a predetermined time is the use of an electric alarm clock, which triggers a sound alarm at a time set for awakening; this is accomplished by the stimulation of a person's auditory mechanism. However, if that person's auditory mechanism is not functioning properly, he cannot hear the sound and cannot be awakened by such means. One other method is the use of a flashing light operable by a clock set to actuate the flashing of the light at a desired time of awakening. The disadvantage of the former method is that the setting off of the alarm sound by the clock awakens other persons sleeping in the same or nearby room. The disadvantage of the latter method is that the sleeping person must be facing the flashing light at about the time of awakening; if the sleeping person is lying on his back or on his side away from the flashing light direction, the awakening action of the flashing light will be ineffective. Furthermore, the flashing light may also awaken other persons facing the flashing light.
To overcome these shortcomings of the existing methods, the present invention is developed to produce an effective and physical stimulating signal to awaken both deaf persons and persons of normal hearing, regardless of the position in which they are sleeping in bed. The present method affects only the person using the device and no one else. One such device is the applicant's prior invention using radio waves emanating from a means disposed either in a fire-detector system or in a clock, either of which could be located hundreds of feet away from the awakening unit, which is either placed under a bed pillow at night during sleeping or in a person's pocket during the day while working remotely from the alarm signal produced by either the fire detector or the clock. This invention is described and claimed in the applicant's patent application, Ser. No. 769,344, filed Feb. 16, 1977, with all the claims allowed and now pending for the issuance of a patent. In contrast with the operative characteristics of that device, the present invention employs audio-frequency signals emanating from a smoke-fire detector or other sounds to energize the awakening module, the signal-processing circuit thereof being remotely located in the sound detector of the system or in the electric clock, so that either the sound detector or the clock can be used independently of each other or jointly (by incident) to produce a silent awakening stimulus in the awakening module to awaken the sleeping person. Furthermore, the cost of manufacture of a system of this type is relatively lower than the radio-wave operated device and is within the financial means of an average working person, deaf persons, senior citizens, or others of low income. The system is also small and compact and easily portable from one place to another when desired.